My RedHaired Angel
by Kasolyna
Summary: Shego has a dream about a certain red-haired teen hero and can't get her out of her mind. After everything that's happened between them, is there even a chance for love?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters, they solely belong to Bob Marley and Disney, so don't sue me. You won't wind up with anything if you do sue me anyways, because then I'll just fly down to… Wait, I'm not gonna tell you my escape plan, now shoo and read the story already

Well anyways, I'm having a contest on deviantArt, which everyone who wishes to may enter, just go go to kasolyna., or go to my main page by clicking my name, then click 'homepage' and it will direct you there.

Follow the rules, and if you don't have a deviantArt account, that's alright, just send me a message and I'll give you my email and I'll post it giving you credit as the artist.

This is a Kigo fic, in other words, it's a fic where Kim and Shego are in Love, so if you can't deal with that, get lost please. Also, at the very end there is a s3x scene, but it is skippable, if you don't want to read it. Anyways, this is my first Kigo fic, and I hope you enjoy it

OOO

I opened my eyes and saw a vision of loveliness. An angel with fiery red hair garbed in a pure white gown. She came closer and closer to me, gliding through the air with a gentle smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. My arms extended to her, hoping to grasp her perfection. As my arms tried to wrap themselves around her, she turned into mist, floating away. I tried clawing the air, for the smallest hope of grabbing onto her and keeping her with me, but could find no trace left. I turned around, and to my horror, I saw a blue-faced devil growing larger and larger, encompassing me within his height and the flames surrounding him. As the darkness was almost complete, I sat up screaming my head off in bed. I was so relieved to find that it was only a dream, though the faces of my angel and the devil still haunted me, for I saw the face of my devil quite frequently.

He doesn't seem to realize what he did to me when he stuck that mind control chip on my forehead, or the time with the emotion chip. Each time they went wrong, and each time I changed a little. I was no longer capable of being attracted to men. Only women seemed to get me hot under the collar, and one specific woman at that. The mind control mess-ups weren't what caused my love of her, but they just changed what kind of love I had towards her. Then there was finally the defeat of Warhawk, I never thought being the good guy could feel so good. When I was saving the city with my idiot brothers, I never got such a sense of being accomplishment. I just thought that if I did something I was good at, I would be happy. Sure I was nasty to people in the process, but that was all part of the fun. Being snide, rude, aggressive, and everything like that were all part of my game.

Now I think that through all the pain, all the time switching between the two sides, I felt that I was crumbling down, my mind losing all rational thought. I mean, not only was I now a 'good guy', maybe, but I was also in love with my formal enemy. If I stayed a 'good guy' then my fire haired vixen could be with me, but only if she wanted to. If I went back to my evil ways, she would always be chasing me, but I would always see her, no matter what. The choices that were so hard to undo, I had to choose one, and never turn back. Tomorrow, I would choose, after one last visit to my angel, and that would decide my choice for how I would live my life.

OOO

"Hey Princess," I said as she entered her bedroom.

She immediately got into a fighting stance until she remembered the change, but that did not stop her shock, "What are you doing here Shego?"

I just stared at her in my usual pose and said, "Just thought I'd stop bye, have a nice chat with 'Little Miss Perfect'."

"A chat… about what?" it is obvious she had her guard up, though I couldn't really blame her.

"Well," I began as I file my nails, "I was just wondering what you thought of me."

"What?"

"Well, since I'm technically no longer a villain after the whole 'saving the world from Warmonga and Warhawk', I was just wondering what your new and improved opinion of me is." She looked as though she didn't know how to answer.

After a long pause she finally spoke, "I… I don't know. I don't trust you Shego, not yet."

"Oh," I tried to cover up my disappointment, but not fast enough to escape Kim's notice.

"Why do you care?"

"What?"

"Why do you care what I think of you?" she had a very serious look on her face, and her arms crossed.

"I…I."

"So the Queen of Snide finally has run out of words."

"Whoa Princess, don't you think that's a little harsh for you?" I couldn't believe what my angel was saying to me.

"After all the hell you've put me threw? I think not. Especially with Erik." She had such a sad look in her eyes as the name 'Erik' left her lips.

"What, aren't things with you and the buffoon going well?" I snapped back.

Those words made her explode like a volcano, "Fine, if you must know, we broke up. We fucking broke up because that little ninja slut stole him from me! I mean, of course he chooses the girl that gets his 'Mystic Monkey Powers'. Of course he chooses the secret ninja school, when he can't even keep the secret about his dreams of Rufus. I mean, am I so fucking butt ugly that I can't even keep my boyfriend from cheating on me with a girl that lives on a whole other continent!"

"Wow, tough luck." I couldn't help but smile as I heard that she was single, but I quickly turned it into a smirk.

"And who should I blame for this anyway? Hmm, let's see… How about the blue guy and the green girl that tied us to giant cactuses until Ron confessed to me, so I had no choice but to become his girlfriend or lose my best friend. Because of you fucking morons, I lost my fucking best friend!"

"So I'm guessing that means you're in the market for a new best friend. Why not try me out?

She looked shocked at the mere suggestion of it, "Are… are you serious?"

"Sure, we got enough in common, and I'm guessing you share my hate of Mexican food. I mean, there are very few people that I can have a fight with that don't get knocked out within the first minute."

"You're… you're serious." She sat down on her bed as she contemplated what had just happened.

I sat next to her as I whispered into her ear, "I sure am. Besides, I bet there is one thing we can do that you and the buffoon never did."

She turned to face me, "And what is that?"

"This," I leaned my face into hers, and kissed her. For a few sweet moments I was in heaven, she even kissed back. But after my seconds of joy were gone, she pushed me off of her.

"What the hell Shego?" She was obviously pissed.

I couldn't help but sound snide as I said, "Oh, come on Pumpkin, don't tell me you didn't like it, 'cause we'd both know that would be a lie from the way you kissed me back."

"Ge-get out." She spoke meekly and pointed to the window. I was stunned. Out of all the reactions from my angel, I would never have expected her to cry and quietly kick me out.

"What?" I just couldn't believe this.

"You just came here to mess me up. You're still the same as before, you're all the same as before," She broke down into tears as soon as she finished.

"What do you mean?"

Through her tears she managed to yell, "You all pretend you'll change for the better, then you fucking go back to your original lazy, stupid, naco chomping ways!"

"Sounds to me like your still upset about the buffoon."

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Well Princess, I'm not changing anymore then I already have, and trust me, I've changed a lot from when we first met," I wanted to show her who I really was, show her who I could be for her.

"Hah, I doubt it," she crossed her arms and glared at me, tears rolling down her face.

Suddenly it dawned on me how to explain it to her, "Remember when Dr. D. mind controlled us, and when those emotion chips went haywire on us?"

She looked unsure in her reply, "Uh, yeah I remember."

"Haven't you felt a little… different since those things happened?" it looked like realization dawned on her, or slapped her with a cold fish.

She tried to wipe away her tears before saying, "You mean…"

"Yeah. You probably confused it with feelings for the buffoon."

"No, that is not possible!"

"I thought anything was possible for a possible." She shot me a glare as I used her family motto.

"Shut up," she snapped, "I'm straight, I can't be in love with you."

"Back up there Pumpkin, I never said anything about the accidents causing love. I just meant that it messed our circuits so that the only people we're attracted to girls. No amount of machinery can cause real love."

"..." She looked so shocked that she seemed about to faint, "I'm not in love with you."

"I never said you were," I couldn't help but grin like a cat. I started to leave and said,

"Bye Princess."

Kim got up and rushed to me, "Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't worry princess, you'll be seeing me around," I winked at her and jumped out the window. I don't know if this is true or not, but in my mind, her head was sticking out the window, desperately looking around trying to find me.

OOO

I snuck through the vents as quietly as possible. When I reached the end, I unscrewed the vent below me, and fell through it. I turned around me and saw that fierce red mane. I couldn't help but grin.

"When are you going to stop this Shego, I thought you had turned good," She looked absolutely perfect in her purple top.

"I'll quit when I am able to steal one specific thing. Until the day that I have it in my possession, I will keep stealing."

"And what does that happen to be, something with gold and diamonds?" I leaped over her and rushed off grabbing a painting off the wall without caring what it was worth.

Before I was completely gone, I turned my head while running away and said, "Your heart." I swear I could see her turn redder then a ripe tomato. After I was out of danger, I looked at the painting, and couldn't help but laugh. It was a beautiful, yet faceless, angel.

OOO

The painting rested over my bed, though I had painted over the blonde hair and made it red. I also added a face that perfectly matched hers. I just wished that I could kiss her again. I dreamed of her every night, always with her being the angel. I can't help but wonder what would happen if she was actually dressed up as an angel. Would it be the image in my dreams, better or maybe worse?

I looked on the calendar and saw that it was only a month until from Halloween, and I decide on a plan. I quickly picked up my sewing kit, and yes, I do know how to sew, and quickly began planning it out. I had her measurements from when she had to wear my jumpsuit, and I had to fix it so that it wouldn't keep falling off of her. I didn't want Dr. D. to fail because he passed out from loss of blood. After 2 weeks I was done, and it perfectly matched the angel in my dreams, now only if it would prove my love. I sent the dress, and an invitation to a Halloween party to her house. The invitation went like

Dear Kimberly Anne Possible

You are hereby invited to a party this Halloween.

You are allowed to bring as many guests as you wish, on the condition that you wear the costume inside of the box.

The party starts at 7 pm sharp

The address of this party is as followed:

3674 Sherington Avenue, Go City.

I wish you the best, and hope to see you and your friends within two weeks

Sincerely yours,

Sharon Go

I snuck the box and invite into her room, and watched her as she read the note. It was obvious from the way her head was moving that she was trying to find me, but I was not going to let that happen. When she opened the box though, I felt so happy. When she saw the fruit of my labors, she gasped and looked at it as if it was a treasured jewel. Well, technically, it was worth a good amount of money, considering how much money I had spent to get the highest quality materials. Much to my delight, she tried it on, and I was able to see her pink flesh for the briefest of moments. I left before she finished changing, for I did not want to ruin the surprise for myself.

OOO

On the night of the party, I died my hair pure black, and put on a ton of make-up to make my skin a nice, normal color. I put on a pure black outfit, with a black devil's tail and devil horns. I looked just like my mother, god what a scary thought. To even compare myself to that woman, though guess I wouldn't have been able to wear her old costume if we weren't at least a similar physically, so that was basically the only perk of having her as a mother.

The doorbell rang and I rushed down to answer the door, for I knew that I only invited one person, and that would be her and company, if any, at the door.

I almost fainted when I opened the door. There, before me, was the most perfect being imaginable. The flowing white gown had golden trimming around the edge of the skirt, and around the collar. On the sleeves were small, golden leaves. The wings on her back were made of goose feathers, were soft to touch, and moved perfectly on her, as if they were weightless upon her back. The final touch was the halo resting upon her burning locks. It almost seemed to float as if it was real.

"Welcome, Miss Kimberly Anne, and guest. Please come in. May I ask who you are?" I was talking like a butler, so formal and stiff. I needed to loosen up and act like a friend.

The chocolate skinned woman stuck out her hand, which I shook, "I'm Monique and I'm T.G.T.M.Y."

"Excuse me?" I don't speak IM.

Kim smiled radiantly, perfectly matching her costume, "Don't mind her, she just meant to say 'Totally Glad to Meet You'. Her language half consists of IM."

"Ah, yes. Well, I am your host, Sharon Go," Kim's smile dropped for a second, before returning to it's brilliance, if not as brilliant as before.

"Oh, so you're Sharon," She said with disappointment in her voice.

"You were expecting someone else?" I could only hope that she meant me.

Monique cut in, "Girlfriend over here was expecting a green girl in a tacky jumpsuit. Maybe you know her as Shego?"

"Why yes I do. This is Miss Shego's house. Unfortunately, she wasn't feeling like her normal self this evening, though she might join us later on."

"Normal self? Well that's good cause I don't want any plasma ruining this outfit," I hadn't noticed till she pointed it out, but Monique was dressed as a fairy, and her costume was quite detailed. It was a variation on Tinkerbelle's normal outfit, but turned punk.

"So are you the one that made this costume?" Kim asked very politely.

"Well, I helped, but all of the credit must go to the 'green girl' as your friend put it. Miss Shego seemed determined to make the perfect costume for you. Now if there are no more questions for now. The recreation room is right over there, if you'll excuse me a moment," I rushed out of the room into the bathroom, I couldn't believe how fast my heart was racing. It felt as though my chest would break open any second. I quickly splashed my face with some water, not realizing that water would make my make-up disappear. I headed back out, but as soon as Kim saw me, her face immediately took on the appearance in utter horror.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked, still not realizing my make-up had been ruined.

She said, "Sh-Shego!" then fainted. Monique turned away from the pinball machine and saw an unconscious Kim in front of me.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"N-nothing, she just fainted when I came back," I saw my reflection on the TV screen, and saw that my make-up had come off.

"You better be telling the truth girl, otherwise you're going down. I may be weaker then you, but to be friends with Kim you gotta learn to protect yourself. And trust me, I know my way around a few guns."

I picked up my angel before responding, "Trust me, I wouldn't hurt her. Now go and get some ice or something!" I rushed upstairs and put Kim on my bed. As I sat down next to her on the bed, I felt a hand move on top of mine. I turned my head and saw Kim, her eyes open.

"Hi Shego," she spoke quietly.

"Hey Princess, sorry 'bout the whole pretending to be normal and all, but I just thought that-," I was cut off by her lips on mine. I returned the kiss and let my hands caress her cheek. At that moment, the door opened and Monique popped her head in.

Kim and I quickly tried to separate, but it ended up where I fell backwards, with Kim falling on top of me.

"Oops, my bad you guys. Guess I'll be going. T.T.Y.L., and don't forget to give me the 411 when I see you," and with that she disappeared. Turning my attention back to Kim, I looked up and it was like a scene from my dream. Kim was over me and it was like I could see a heavenly light all around us. I once again lifted my hand to her cheek to see if she was really there, if she was my real angel, or if she was just my dream again. As I felt her warm skin against, my hand, I couldn't help but want more. As I leaned in for another kiss, she stopped me.

"We need to talk," she said. I couldn't help but thinking she had already changed her mind.

"Alright, we'll talk, but only if you get off of me in the next five seconds, because I don't think I can control myself for much longer than that." Kim hurriedly got off of me and sat on the bed. I got up and sat next to her.

"First off, I'm sorry for the whole bedroom fiasco."

"Which one, this one, or the one where I confessed and you started crying, because I hope it's the latter," I said smirking.

"It is. I just, I just couldn't ever get what I wanted from Ron. I thought he would be great, but he was always doing stupid things, acting without thinking, and let's not forget his billionaire phase."

"So you thought you could mold him into your ideal guy?"

"Yeah, but it just didn't work out like that," tears started down her face, but her expression was stone cold, "I mean, the more I tried to get him to change, the more I tried to improve him, the farther away he got from me. I know I said like a billion times that he was fine the way he was, but he wasn't. It was only by some greater power that he's still alive right now."

"Yeah, I always wondered how he did it."

"Well, don't ask me. It's still a mystery to me why he isn't dead, especially after I thought I would kill him."

"Wow Pumpkin, you actually thought of killing someone?" I was shocked to hear that my angel had even thought of hurting someone.

"Yeah, I had the whole thing planned out. Before I even got a chance to carry it out though, Ron called me and apologized the best he could. It was very sincere and sweet, and it just made me break down and cry. Ron was still the same guy, but I had been pushing him to be my ideal person."

"And, what is your ideal person?" I couldn't help but hope that I would fit her criteria.

"Well, smart, well-built, athletic, funny, someone who I'm comfortable around… and I definitely think that their skin has a green hue," She turned to me and smiled as she said the last part.

I couldn't help but seize the opportunity, "Well, Princess, how much of this green skin do you want to see?"

"Can I finish my story first?"

"Fine, make me wait," I pretend pouted, causing Kim to slightly giggle.

"As I was saying, I was trying to make Ron the perfect person. Every time I tried to improve him, I thought of you as the example. I've seen what you can do Shego, and I know that you've been holding back on me."

"I have not!" I tried to deny it, even though it was true.

"Don't even try. It's alright though, because I've been holding back as well," my jaw dropped with astonishment, "Close your mouth or flies will get in. Anyways, after the... incident in my room, I really thought about everything that had happened over all the time I had known you. I mean, you were the only person I considered my equal. And I remember that time, when we were mind controlled…" she started to blush.

"Oh yeah, that…" I couldn't help but blush as the memories of changing in front of each. I couldn't help but marvel at her near perfect body, with such smooth skin and small, but perky breasts. I just wanted to cup them in my hands and see how much would fit.

"Anyways, the more I thought about everything, the more I realized that I really did care for you, that and the slip up."

"Right, you denying that you loved me," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey, I was stupid back then,"

I started to lean towards her, no longer able to control myself, "And now?" I asked as my lips were but centimeters from hers.

"Now…" I could feel the warmth of her breathe against me the moments before our lips crashed together. My arms wrapped around her as we lowered ourselves onto the bed, our tongues playing with each other all the while. As our lips parted, we looked into each other's eyes. We could both feel the powerful love coming from each other. Our eyes showed that we were both ready for the next step, so I reached behind her and undid her wings, letting them fall off of her back. She took off my devil horns and began to unzip my black jumpsuit. As I started to pull the gown over her head, I was somewhat surprised to what she was wearing underneath, and how I hadn't seen it at all before this moment. Her lingerie consisted of a black, front-clip bra with a green bows over each nipple, and a matching thong. As soon as her gown was on the floor I rested my head on her soft mounds. Feeling in the moment, I unclipped her bra with my teeth, taking in all the glory that was before my eyes. As I slowly started to suckle her left breast, my hands moved down and slid down her thong. I stopped nursing from her for a moment, so that I could finish taking off my costume. In my secret hope, I had worn nothing under my outfit, so as I unzipped and slid out of it, I was left with not even the slightest bit of clothe yet to cover me. I then began working on her neck, savoring her skin while she massaged my breasts with her small, soft, warm hands. My mouth trailed kisses down her entire body until I reached her lower lips, which I started to delicately kiss. The moan that escaped her mouth showing her pleasure increased my own pleasure a great deal. As a let my tongue explore her inner foldings, Kim had a look of pure pleasure on her face. I decided to stop before either of us got to into it, and decided to let her work a little more.

She understood why I had stopped, and positioned herself so that her fingers were right below me. She slowly inserted them into me, and I couldn't help but let out a gasp. She took my gasp of pleasure as a go ahead, and began wiggling her fingers inside me while massaging my collarbone with her tongue. After a little while, we both climaxed, and it was simply amazing, like pure heaven, delivered by my angel. I had never felt anything so powerful, amazing, exhilarating, yet draining at the same time. As I fell asleep in my angel's arms, one thought crossed my mind: that as long as I had my red-haired angel, everything would be all right.


End file.
